To My dearest father
by kkkloveu
Summary: a one shot based on fathers day. NON CID RELATED!


A VERY VERY VERY HAPPY FATHER'S Day to all the lovely fathers of this world. It's a small belated (very very belated) gift from my side on this special occasion of father's day. Well it's my first story based on some occasion so please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

To

My dearest Father

It's been so many months papa. So many weeks and so many days. But the time seems still to me. I find myself sitting in the same position where you left me that day. I remember you gave me that beary hug and a soft kiss on my left cheeck. You know I can still feel you enclosing me in your protective shell whenever I feel weak and lonely. I remember those gifts you gave me, those small surprises which always turned my days memorable. I can still see you lying to me about my stupid poems and ugly drawings being the master pieces of the world. Hahaha..(the paper felt soggy in that place). You know papa that teddy you gave me? I still have it and I still sleep while keeping it beside me. (complaining tone) Awww…don't smile like that, I know you found that cute. See I know you too well na, I knew everything about you, I knew when you needed my super duper relaxing massage. (angry tone) don't lie, I know you loved it. But papa you never let me close to your problems, you always kept me away from them. I used to be angry then and I still am. I shared each and everything with you papa( of course some were exclusive for mumma, cute tone) aww..don't feel bad (secretly) some were exclusive for you too, But papa you never shared your problems with me, why? I know you were tensed for me, you loved me and you didn't wanted me to be sad because of your problems but papa I wanted to share your problems, if not then make you relax at least. Papa you used to scold me so much but then every time you did that I heard you cry in your room in silence. And the next day you loaded me with gifts, sweets and chocolates and I used to give you a sweet kiss. (dreamy tone) I miss those days papa, I miss them very much. I miss those rides through the city, you dropping me down in school and tuition, we eating ice-creams every day. I know I have made many mistakes papa but I always found you beside me to protect me, to show me the correct path, to lend me your comforting shell. You never asked me for anything papa, you were always there to love me unconditionally. I always tried to know what you wanted from me but you were always silent, or said you just wanted me to be happy. And you know papa I wanted the same from you, I wanted to relax you from every tension and every burden of this world, I wanted to bore all that myself and give you a relaxed and a perfect life that you deserved. I wanted to be at every step with you. I wanted to be like you, perfect. I always considered you my hero papa but you were more than that, you were my dad, my father, a person who loved me for whoever I was. You were the best papa, the bestest. I sometimes said you so much papa, I fought with you, I behaved badly with you, but you never uttered a word, you were never angry, why papa? I know it was my fault every time you scolded me but I was strong headed and unwilling to understand. I ended up hurting you every time and papa I always cried after doing that, but I still don't know how you guessed that I cried. Papa's secret, haina?

Papa today I am what I wanted to be, today I am known to world by my own name, but papa this world is not aware but I am, I am aware that what I am today is because what you were, what you are and what you will be. I have achieved this place in the world because I am your daughter. I don't need to say this papa because you know I do. But I can't stop myself from saying, I love you papa, I love you the most. I will always be proud to have you as my father, to have you as my guardian as my teacher as the light of my life. Thank you papa for everything, for everything you have done for me. I know this thank you is no match to all that you have done for me but papa i will never be able to thank you for all that you have done. I know I am late, very late in fact, but late is better than never na papa. Happy father's day papa. I will be there very soon papa. Very soon with you and mumma.

Some tears fell on the paper as the man finally was not able to keep a check on his emotions. But a soft pair of hands wiped out those tears which were again threatening to fall. The man smiled at his daughter and in return was signaled to open the box which was also there. The man opened the lid of box very gingerly and inside it found a frame of his with his daughter when she was very small. He spread his hand on that as a smile crept across his lips. He picked that up to find another small box. Opening it he found a very handsome gold plated watch which he knew was purchased with his daughter's savings and with her first salary. He smiled through tears as his daughter asked excitingly..

"kaisa laga?"

"kaisa lagna chahiya tha?"

"bahot bahot acha.." she said smiling.

"lekin mujhe toh bahot bahot bahot jyada acha laga, chalega na?" man asked smilingly.

"fly karega" she hugged her father and after so many years in real felt the soothing protective shell around her.

The father- daughter relation was again completed today when the daughter returned one year after she sent that letter and her father for the first time opened that letter with his daughter sitting beside him, with him.

* * *

**A/N**

This was just a small try from my side to give something new. It didn't came out the way I wanted it to, or say abandoned that idea myself as it was very depressing and a sad one shot. Is anybody here interested in reading something like that? Let me know please.

Boys don't feel bad but father-daughter relation is indeed very special.

Thank you for reading guys.

Do let me know how was it.

Thank you again.

Kkkloveu (a daughter herself).


End file.
